Most of today's high-density data center “targeted” patching systems are configured to patch and organize a plurality of data cables. These existing patching systems typically have a cassette format that maximize chassis density, but they are not conducive to easy installation and cable routing through existing Latter Racks, Innerduct, and Raised Floor systems during the pulling of pre-terminated fiber optic trunk cables. Additionally, these existing patching systems utilize cumbersome vertical cassettes that do not allow for pre-termination of the cassettes or use pre-terminated cassettes that are large and bulky. Furthermore, existing patching systems often have a number of termination points throughout the cabling design which results in increased signal loss.
Therefore, a need exists for novel data cable patching systems. A further need exists for novel data cable patching systems which are conducive to easy installation and cable routing during the pulling of pre-terminated fiber optic trunk cables. There is also a need for novel data cable patching systems that do not utilize cumbersome and bulky cassettes. Finally, a need exists for novel data cable patching systems that are able to provide reduce signal loss by reducing the number of termination points throughout the cabling design.